After That
by Random915
Summary: one shot dedicated to a special someone x Magnolia Trail


_**Summer 2016**_

 **Hi Guys!**

 **I've taken a long break from my fan fiction stories over the summer to just clear out my head and sort out ideas and... I decided to rewrite most of my stories…or deleting them.**

 **So here is one shot #1 Bloom and Sky, Blosky.** **Take #2**

 _Freshman Year_

As I looked at my reflection in the large vanity-mirror, I saw a petite girl with deep red locks reaching mid-neck and bright blue eyes staring straight back at me.

I wore a black skater skirt with black translucent tights underneath, paired with a plain white shirt and a pair of black flats.

"Bloom! It's time to get going for school!"

My mother's voice sounded from stairs as I realized I was going to be late. **(1)** For the third time this term!

Rushing down the stairs, I hurried towards the front door to get to Hamilton High School.

The busiest time of day at school was just before registration. Not one word was uttered between one another as everyone hurried towards their lessons whether it'd be teacher or student.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Once you heard the bell, you knew you would be late. I, however, was lucky enough to have a teacher who didn't care for punctuality, as I was already late three times this year.

Suddenly, I collided into something, or rather someone. The impact made nearly made me fall until someone managed to hoist me up by my waist before I hit the ground.

Realizing that we were still in the same position, I quickly stood up straight, feeling flustered.

"I'm really sorry, I was in such a hurry, I wasn't looking where I was going-" I began until I was cut off by a soft finger put over my mouth.

"It's fine, really. If standing here means that I would run into pretty girls, then I should be here more often." I blushed at the comment, looking up only to be met with deep grey eyes.

His hair was dark like the night sky, styled with spikes pointing out in every direction; his lips were pale pink looking so soft and kissable. He was tall, reaching at least 6 ft and was lean, but what stood out the most was his deep grey eyes. They were grey in colour with flecks of blue and green, they were hard to read and it was like staring into a misty fog.

 _ **Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?**_

"I'm Andy. Andy Cole." He stuck his hand out towards, seemingly oblivious to my staring.

 _"So hot,"_ I whispered. I quickly realised what I said, before shaking his hand, feeling embarrassed.

"Bloom Johnson," I said smiling nervously.

"It's nice to meet you Bloom, I'm new here, do you know where forum room S12 is?"

"S12? Yes, that's my forum room too, you can come with me if you like?" I asked in an edgy voice. Why am I acting like this?

"Sure, I'd love too," he said before grabbing my hand making me tense.

 _"Lead the way."_

"Bloom Johnson, you're late."

Since when does Mrs Carter care about punctuality?

"Do you have a reason?" I looked to the front desk only to see no other than Miss Griselda standing there.

No wonder.

"I-"

"She was helping me find my forum class Miss, I'm the new student here, Andy Cole," Andy explained. I saw everyone look towards us, before they stared whispering to one another.

That's when I realized that Andy and I were still holding hands, I was about to let go when I realised Andy was still grasping my hand. I felt a blush crawling up my neck.

"Class! Settle down! Now, Bloom I'll let you go this time go sit in your original spot and Andy sit next Amber at the front."

I went to the back to sit next to my best friend, Stella.

"Bloom! I leave you to come to school alone one day, one day and I find out you already have a boyfriend!" she whispered, "what has this world come to?"

"Also, I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"OK, 1) I come to school other times by myself walking, not riding in your car and nearly dying. 2) Andy is not my boyfriend. 3) Even if he was, I would have told you ages ago," I stated.

"What do you mean 'nearly dying'? What you trying to say?" Stella narrowed her eyes.

"Face it Stell, your brother is a reckless driver always has been always will be," I sang. Stella's older brother, Samuel gives us a ride most days to school as he is a senior. But he is a really, REALLY horrible driver.

"Well, I can't argue with the truth," she agreed.

"But seriously who was that guy," Stella said motioning towards Andy.

"Like he said, I was helping him around,"

"Well then why were you holding hands?"

"I don't know, Stell, I actually don't know why."

Andy just grabbed my hand and told me to lead the way.

"I have a bad feeling about him..." Stella murmured as Andy pushed a strand of Amber's hair behind her ear.

 _But I didn't think too much of it._

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Bloom! Bloom!"

As final bell of the day rang, I started to head out of school until someone shouted my name repeatedly.

I turned around to see Andy jogging up to me.

"Do you want to walk home with me?"

I looked over to Stella, who just shrugged.

"I'll pick you up in the morning," she told.

I turned back to Andy, "Sure, I'd like that."

I bit my lip, staring into his eyes. How could you not? They are just _so gorgeous._

"Come on then," he said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Bye Stella!" I shouted, looking back only to see her flirting with Brandon, her crush.

I just laughed to myself quietly. It's so blatantly obvious they like each other why can't they just go out already.

"So where do you live?" Andy said as we walked out of the school gates.

"Why should I tell you? What if you some sort of creepy stalker?" I retorted, with my hands on my hips.

"You are too cute," he ruffled my hair, "I can assure you that I am some murderer."

"Or so you say. But since you so kindly offered to walk me home. I live on 7 Albion Drive," I told him, "It's a 5 minute walk, but Stella being Stella insists on picking me up every morning."

"She seems like a really great friend."

"She is one of my best friends," I laughed, "And has been for nearly all my life."

"Who's your other best friends?"

"Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla," I said, "The 6 of us have stuck together for as long as I can remember."

"That's nice," his eyes shifted to Amber and her group of friends on the pavement before looking back at me.

"So why did you move schools?" I said changing the subject.

"Let's just say I wasn't the principal favourite student," He stated with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You got expelled?!"

"It was a few fights,"

"You really are a beast," I joked.

"Only when I want to be, Beauty," I blushed as he winked at me

"So here's your house," Andy said as we stopped at Number 7. It was a medium sized house, like the rest of the houses in the neighbourhood.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I said as I opened my door with my house key.

"Don't I get a kiss!" He teased.

"NO!" I said slamming the door shut.

 _I knew from that moment I had fallen for Andy..._

 _That day I met Andy Cole. That day I fell for Andy Cole._

 _Sophomore Year_

Looking at my reflection in the large vanity-mirror, I saw a young girl of medium height with deep red locks reaching past her shoulders and bright blue eyes staring straight back at me.

I wore a pair of skinny jeans, a plain t-shirt underneath a bomber jacket and a pair on Vans.

"Bloom! We need to get going!"

I heard the sound of Flora's voice, coming from outside. Flora and I were the only ones in today as Stella, Tecna, Musa and Layla were not in today.

Rushing down the stairs, I grabbed Flora's arm running out of the house.

"Bloom Johnson, you are late!"

For forum, I was unfortunate enough to have Miss Griselda this year. She was extremely strict on things such as punctuality.

I sighed to myself, as I received the detention slip, before slowly trudging to my seat at the back.

Sitting in registration was the loneliest thing ever. Stella wasn't in and Andy was no longer in the same forum class as me.

The hours slowly went by. It was incredibly boring.

 _Andy wasn't here to pull pranks._

 _Stella wasn't here to make comments about Griselda's horrible outfit choice._

 _Musa wasn't here to talk back to the teachers._

 _Tecna wasn't here to be correcting every little mistake._

 _Layla wasn't here to help me thrash the guys in dodgeball._

Soon enough it was Lunch.

As I took my lunch from the dinner lady, my stomach growled, and I was feeling hungry as ever. I made my way to our table, along with Flora, only to see Andy sitting, very closely, with...Amber?

 _ **I just can't seem to understand**_ _ **...**_ _ **Thought it was me and you babe**_

"I can't believe he is actually sitting with Amber. I mean I didn't know they were friends or even close at that," I rambled to Flora, who was listening intently.

"They did seem to be very close ever since he moved here, almsot even closer than friends," Flora confessed, narrowing her eyes as Amber kissed Andy on the cheek, giggling.

"They are? I've been so oblivious to Amber because I've been so enthralled with Andy..." I said sadly.

"Bloom, listen to me sweetie, maybe my assumptions were wrong, I'm not entirely sure , but just know Amber isn't even half the person you are. Can't you see she's literally throwing herself at him," Flora comforted, hugging me.

"Oh I don't know Flo," I said unsurely.

"Maybe you should go to talk him?"

Flora and I decided to use her approach and after we finished our lunch we followed Andy and Amber outside.

"Flora! Bloom! Over here!"

Helia called us over.

"Bloom, can I?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, sure go ahead; tell him I'll meet you guys afterwards."

"Ok, good luck," Flora gave me thumbs up before going to her boyfriend, "hey honey!"

"Andy!" I called walking up to him.

"Hey Bloom,"' he said turning away from Amber.

 _He never calls me by my name._ I shrugged off the thought.

"Hey, I missed you at Break, I haven't seen you the whole day."

"Yeah about that..." He began awkwardly.

"That's because he's spending the whole day with me, his girlfriend," Amber said in a patronizing tone.

"Girlfriend?" I asked for her to elaborate, confused.

"Hasn't Andy told you, we have been together for a while now," Amber smiled at Andy , who stood there looking at the floor.

"Oh right..." I said awkwardly about to walk away.

"Look, Bloom we all know you like Andy, so there's no point in hiding anything."

This comment made me turn on my heel, but this time instead of facing Amber, I looked straight at Andy.

"You knew? Yet you lead me on! You didn't even bother tell me you had a girlfriend and went on flirting with me."

He nervously shifted from where he was standing.

"So you are not even going to speak to me now?"

He looked up and just stared at me blankly.

"I knew you liked me from the moment I met you. I didn't care though. Yes, I lead you on, but did I kiss you once? No. You never asked if I had a girlfriend. So I never told you."

He said those words in a blank tone, I looked into his eyes only to see they were dull and cruel. The only difference was had the same smirk plastered on his face.

I stood there frozen.

 _ **Me and you until the end**_ _ **...**_ _ **But I guess I was wrong**_

"So you are not even going to speak to me now?" He mimicked.

I looked at him, "One Year. One _fucking_ Year."

I whispered to myself angrily.

"You know what Andy, fuck you!" I shouted angrily pushing him out of the way before storming off holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

 _ **You know I gave you the world**_ _ **...**_ _ **You had me in the palm of your hand**_

"I know you'd love to do that!" He shouted back at me, his tone full of malice.

 _I had fallen for the wrong guy._

 _No, this isn't the same Andy I came to love. This isn't the same Andy that laughed with me. This was the Andy people wanted him to become..._

I went back to Flora and Helia, in tears.

Helia put a comforting hand on my shoulder, while Flora consoled me.

I sobbed while Flora and Helia did their best to make me laugh.

After a while, I stood up wiping my tears half-laughing at some random joke Flora had made.

"I'm not going to bother wasting anymore tears on _him_."

 _ **Don't want to think about it**_ _ **...**_ _ **Don't want to talk about it**_

" _Him_. You could just refer to him as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named," Helia joked, causing Flora to shake her head.

"Good on you sweetie, that jerk doesn't deserve your tears," Flora said hugging me one last time,

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ __

 _ **Is this the way it's really going down?**_ __ _ **Is this how we say goodbye?**_

"I have History," I sniffed.

"We both have Free Period then we can head home. Do you want us to wait for you?" Flora asked.

"It's fine, I have detention with Miss. _Griselda,_ " we all winced at the name.

"She seriously just likes to punish me for the sake of it."

"I feel for you," Helia said but I could see him laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"My friend, Sky said the exact same thing, and he has detention for the same reason." he explained. __

"Bye Bloomy," Flora said hugging me before her and Helia walked away hand-in-hand.

History was the _worst_.

 _He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named_ was in my lesson. Amber was in my lesson. It was as if they were purposely torturing me by flirting openly with one another. And Mr Robinson kept asking me questions. Then he gave me extra homework.

 _ **It's breaking my heart to watch you run around**_ _ **...**_ _ **'Cause I know that you're living a lie**_

 _Anyone could see I was not having a great day._

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

 _ **So why your love went away**_ _ **...**_ _ **I just can't seem to understand**_

Detention. The _best_ place to be after school with the most _happiest_ people.

Please note my sarcasm.

I entered the darkly lit classroom as a wave of relief washed over me when I saw it was not Miss Griselda sitting at the front.

I began to drag my way to the front. Purposely avoiding the front of the classroom, where the low-life, 'I-don't-care-about-school' kids sat. Other than them, there was one boy who sat at the back, he had his head on the desk making his blonde hair fall over him. From what I could see, he had a strong build with muscles. He sat up from the noise of the door opening staring up at me with a pair of enchanting blue eyes. He was the definition of handsome. Even hotter than Andy, if I had to admit.

 _Andy..._

 _ **I'm just so sick about it**_ _ **...**_ _ **Can't believe it's ending this way**_

After quickly messaging my mother I would be coming home late, I took the seat in front of him.

As cute as he was, I was not in the mood to be crushing on anyone at this moment, not after dealing with one of the worst rejections a few hours prior.

 _Andy._

How? How could I have been so stupid to fall for the wrong guy? All those moments, jokes, nicknames it was all _fake_. The boy I thought I knew never existed. It was just a fake façade. He showed his true colours earlier today...

I felt tears slowly streaming down my face as I tried to blink them away, but to no avail.

"Are you okay?"

I heard a voice behind me, causing me to quickly wipe the tears away and turn towards the back.

 _No._

"Yes, there was just something in my eye," I lied, "I'm fine though thanks for asking."

 _Liar._

"You sure don't seem like it," he said sceptically.

"I'm Sky Eraklyon," Sky greeted.

Suddenly I remembered Helia had said something earlier.

 _"My friend, Sky said the exact same thing, and he has detention for the same reason."_

I'm guessing he is Sky then.

"I'm guessing you are friend of Helia's?" I said, "I'm Bloom Johnson, nice to meet you."

He nodded.

"You must be the Bloom that my friends have told me about."

"Yeah."

"You know heartbreak isn't the easiest thing to get over," he stated suddenly with a faraway look.

I hid the look of shock on my face with suspicion," How did you know?" I questioned quietly.

"The tears, the heartbroken look, and also how everyone been talking about you."

"They have?" I whispered to myself.

"You talk about heartbreak like you know what it feels like," I asked him staring at his eyes. It was like staring into an ocean. They held a look of pain in them.

"It was a few months back, it doesn't matter now," he said shaking off the thought.

"When you are ready, I'm willing to talk about my situation if you are ready to talk about it."

 _He just looked at me and smiled._

 _ **That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find...**_

 _That day I saw the true Andy Cole. That day I befriended Sky Eraklyon._

 _Junior Year_

Looking at my reflection in the large vanity-mirror, I saw a slender girl with deep red locks reaching her waist and bright blue eyes staring straight back at me.

I wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. It was comfortable as I was at home.

"Bloom! Dinner is nearly ready! Come help set the table!"

As my mother's voice sounded from stairs, my stomach growled. I haven't ate anything since lunch!

Rushing down the stairs, I headed towards the kitchen.

"Dad, what is this?"

Once I was done setting the table, I was about to join my father on the sofa when a blue envelope sticking out from the cupboard. It was the brightest shade of blue and had beautiful patterns on it, but on the front it said ' _Bloom'_ in a cursive handwriting.

My father looked up at me in shock and said," It just some letter, though you aren't suppose to read it yet."

I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Before my father was able to reply, my mother entered staring in shock at the letter in my hand," Oh my..."

"Bloom, could you please excuse us for a moment?" My mother asked in a kind tone.

"Sure..." I left the room wordlessly. What was in that letter that they didn't want me to know? They've never kept anything like this from me.

I placed my ear against door, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Mike, I'm just not ready yet! Who knows what she'll do when she finds out the truth!" I heard my mother's exasperated voice. _She?_ Do they mean me?

"Vanessa, she has the right to know! We can keep this from her forever! She's 16."

"I suppose your right, I just don't want to let her go..."

"Neither do I, honey, neither do I..."

I heard footsteps approaching so I quickly ran to sit on the stairs whipping my phone out.

"Bloom, honey, there's something we need to tell you." The sound of my mother's dismayed voice worried me.

I sat down on the leather coaches in our living room.

"I know this may come as I surprise to you, but you're adopted..." My father said slowly.

Adopted? The words slowly started to process my mind.

"W-What do you mean?" I felt tears starting to fall but I held back.

"We adopted you. You are the daughter of Marion and Oritel Sparks." My mother said sadly.

Marion and Oritel Sparks? This can't be true. The Sparks are one of the richest family walking on this earth right now

"When you were a month old, you and your sister Daphne, who was barely 3 at the time, where kidnapped from your parents, and held for ransom. As the police and your parents struggled to find a way to save you, the criminals who kidnapped you left you in a burning building. No harm was done to you, though Daphne was fighting for her life in a coma. I was the one that saved you too. When your parents found out, they were devastated, they knew if their lives were like this you two would always be in danger. So they gave you up for adoption. Daphne was in a coma at the time so they couldn't. They said to tell you on your 16th birthday the truth and that they love you, and if possible, you'd like to meet them." My father explained as I listened intently.

"Are you serious?" I said standing up from my seat. What? Why? How?

"Bloom, we are so sorry," my mother said sympathetically.

"We never meant to hurt you," My father said afterwards.

"I'm sorry, it's just a lot to take in at the moment," I said grabbing me hood and pulling on my boots.

"Where are you going?" my mother said worriedly as they followed after me.

"I just need to clear my mind, I'm going for a walk, I'll will come back later," I gave them both a quick hug before slamming the door shut behind me.

Once I was a 30 meter radius away, I just let it all out.

I sobbed, and sobbed, and _sobbed_ , until I didn't even have the power to cry anymore. **(2)**

 _ **Just so confused about it**_ _ **...**_ _ **Feeling the blues about it**_

I checked my phone. It was already 5 o' clock in the afternoon, though the sky was supposed be still as bright as day, it was pouring with rain and the clouds dark.

I didn't even know where I was anymore. I had been out for an hour, walking, and walking. Now I was completely lost.

I heard another buzz.

I saw 10 missed calls each from my parents, 7 missed calls from Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Layla along with 10 texts each. 10 missed calls from Sky and 5 missed calls from each of the guys.

Just as I was about to dial a number, I realized I had no credit. I swore to myself, I was a complete utter mess.

My eyes were red-brimmed from all the crying while my red hair was in a high messy bun. I was dressed in my comfortable, casual clothes and a random nike hoodie. To top it all of my old battered boots and I was freezing from the cold.

Just as I was about to give up hope, I was a familiar black Range Rover pass by. A feeling of happiness washed over me as the car drove up to me.

"Tecna!"

"Well don't just stand there get in, you idiot!" She laughed. I laughed as well before coming to sit in the passenger seat, the black leather seats gave me warmth as the heater was on full blast.

"It's such a relief I saw you! I was completely lost, one minute I'm walking outside Gardenia Park the next I'm in the middle of nowhere!" I exclaim before giving her a side-hug.

"Do you know how long we've been looking for you?" Tecna exclaimed, I could see her pixie-cut purple hair drenched from the rain.

I looked at her questioningly.

"Well about 20 minutes after you left, your parents called all of us telling us about the situation and whether or not we had seen you. And by us I mean all 11 of us, me, Stell, Flo, Muse, Lay, Bran-"

"I get the picture."

"Then it got us all worried then we all went looking for you including your parents, speaking of which you feeling okay?"

"I guess so, I mean although they may not be my real parents, they grew me up, and I am the daughter, biological or not,"

"It's only logical you feel that way I mean-" Tecna was cut off by her phone ringing.

She picked up her sleek iPhone SE, she's always loved technology.

"Hello,"

"Yes, I found her she's with me,"

"Yeah, we are on our way back right now,"

"Take Care, Bye!"

She ended the call, "Who was that?" I asked.

"Your mum," Tecna replied as we drove past Gardenia Park.

"Wait, isn't that Sky and Timmy's cars?" I asked.

"It is, isn't it?" Tecna said before turning to me, "You thinking what I''m thinking?"

"We ditch going home so you can hang out with your boyfriend," I snickered knowingly.

"Ah, you know me too well," Tecna pulled into a random parking spot.

"Never forget that!"

We had already spent a while at the park, just hanging about, joking about, and playing basketball. The sun was started to go down as it was already 7 o'clock.

"Me and Timmy are going to head home know it's getting late," Tecna said as they walked to me and Sky hand-in-hand.

"Ok, Bye Tec, see you tomorrow!" I said giving her a hug before we went our separate ways.

"Laters!"

"See you guys!" I yelled one last time waving.

I turned to Sky, "Are you tired? Cause I'm sure as hell not."

"You've been out for what, 3 hours yet you're not even tired," He rolled his eyes playfully at me.

"Race you to the swings!" I sprinted ahead of him, at the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head at my childish behavior before running after me, over-taking me.

"You have to push me!" I said sitting on a swing.

"No, _you_ have to push me!" He mimicked my movement and words.

"No, you!

"No, you!"

"Why can't y'all just push yourselves?" I heard a kid question from the other swing.

Sky and I just looked at one another and shrugged., before getting off the swings.

"We just got told by some 7-year-old," He pouted whining childishly. He looked so cute.

"And you say I'm childish!" I scoffed.

"That's cause you are," he said in an obvious tone.

"Am not!" I stuck my tongue out immaturely.

"I rest my case!" He shrugged nonchalantly before taking a seat on the bench next to me. We just sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, staring off at the beautiful sunset.

"You know Sky, you have been my best friend for one whole year today, yet you never told me about your heartbreak since the day I met you," I said. It just fell to my mind, I remember saying, " _When you are ready, I'm willing to talk about my situation if you are ready to talk about it._ "

"Are you willing to talk about Andy?" I bit my lip and nodded, remembering the memories of that day. I haven't spoken to Andy since, nor am I planning to.

"Well then there's your answer," he smiled with a smile that could make any girl swoon, showing a full set of pearly whites.

"Well, as soon as I met Andy, I had fallen for him. He seemed charming and flirted with me constantly, though as much as my friends warned me about him I didn't listen. What I was too stupid to realize was he was playing both Amber and I at the same time, only he had asked her to be his girlfriend, which I was completely oblivious too, until he announced it in front of everyone and humiliated and shamed me," I said in an emotionless tone, staring at the ground.

"Saying and hearing Andy's name, made me feel nothing but hate. I wasn't the same naive, gullible girl I was before, after everything I have become stronger emotionally," I confessed to Sky before turning to him.

"Andy is a jerk for letting an amazing girl like you go. He doesn't deserve you," I smiled at his sweet words.

"I guess you want me to tell you now," Sky said his eyes had a pained look as if just thinking about it.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it," I said quietly wrapping my arms around him as he hugged him close.

"No, it's alright. I think it's finally time, I let her go, _she_ no longer holds a place in my heart."

"Her name was _Diaspro_. **(3)** We've known one another since we were in diapers. We were destined to be together we were told, or at least everyone thought we were. We best friends and when we became 12 we began dating. Quite young am I right? Anyway, we had our whole lives planned out, we were _perfect_ together we were told. Even outside people referred to us as the 'it' couple, like Barbie and Ken. It's scary to think that I actually loved her. After 3 years of dating at beginning of our sophomore year, I caught her _cheating_. With an _older_ man _._ It turns out her family where just use my family and I for money and were planning to leave us bankrupt, to pay off their debts. The trial had just happened a week before I met you, and none of them got sent down because there wasn't enough evidence," as he said these words his whole voice was pained and his fist were clenched. I felt my heart break because of the pain he's been put through. He doesn't deserve it, he's one of the most kind-hearted people I know. I can't believe they got away with it! What I've been through with Andy is about a fraction of what he's been through.

I just looked at him before pulling him into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him close to me.

I felt a tear fall onto my hoodie," It's okay to cry," I said in a soft voice as I felt more tears fall, I hugged him even tighter. I felt the smell of his refreshing cologne, as he buried his face in my hair. Being in Sky's arms, it was just...right where I want to be.

 _I think I love you Sky Eraklyon..._

 _That day I found out I was adopted. That day I fell for Sky Eraklyon._

 _Senior Year_

Looking at my reflection in the large vanity-mirror, I saw a tall, slim girl with deep red locks reaching past her waist and bright blue eyes staring straight back at me.

I wore a flowery summer dress underneath a denim jacket with a pair of bejeweled sandals.

"So what you are saying is that you are going to tell Sky that you like him?"

Musa asked me, as I turned to her. Since the rest of the girl were busy, Musa and I decided to have a sleepover.

"It's now or never. Let's get to school early, I want to tell him before lessons," I said confidently. I think it's time I told him. I've liked him for a year. _But what if he doesn't like me back?_

Rushing down that stairs, Musa and I ran towards my car to get to school.

 _It's now or never._

I took a deep breath in, before approaching Sky who was by his locker, looking at his phone expectantly.

"Hey Bloom..." Sky smiled though I could see he was sad.

"Sky, there's something I need to tell you," I nervously fiddled with my fingers as I felt everything slow down behind me.

"Bloom...you know you can tell me anything," he said calmly, taking my hands in his. My breath hitched.

 _His blue eyes met mine._

"T-Thing is, I-I really-" I stuttered.

Suddenly I was cut off by Sky's ringtone.

"I'm sorry I really need to take this, I'm sure this can wait right?" Sky said in a rushed manner.

"It's just-" I began but I couldn't find my voice, causing him to walk away waving as he spoke on the phone.

"SKY! I REALLY LIKE YOU!"

I blurted out before I could even stop myself.

 _No. No. No. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Bloom._

I watched him turn around, his eyes fixed on me, his expression unreadable.

I felt my throat go dry, I felt my knees start to buckle. Before he could even call my name out, I bolted, running into the nearest bathroom, where I saw Musa waiting for me there.

"Musa, I did something really, really stupid..."

"You done what?!" Musa yelled, causing a few to avert their attention to her for a second. We were on our way to registration, I was just explaining the situation.

"I may have-" I began in a small voice.

"I know what you did, but why did you leave? It's so blatantly obvious you guys like each other, B!" Musa said.

"Really? Does he really like me?" I asked.

"And you call yourself a straight A student," Musa snorted causing me to narrow my eyes at her.

"And yes, yes he does," she added, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But seriously it was so embarrassing! I literally blurted out "I REALLY LIKE YOU!" in front of everyone as well!"

"I really, really, really like you-" Musa began singing. "Shut up." I stated.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring_ **(4)**

"It's good thing you don't have registration with him," Musa said as we stopped by at my class door.

"But I have it with Stell, and knowing her she probably already knows what happened and will skin me alive," I said exaggerating.

"Man, you are totally exaggerating!" Musa laughed, before pushing me into my classroom door., only to be met with Stella.

"You have a lot explaining to do." she said, as I sat myself down with a sigh, knowing I had to put up with 10 minutes of more ranting.

The day somehow went by very quickly, soon enough it was already lunch.

 _Ping._

I looked at my phone to see another message from Sky, who was looking at me from his lunch table anxiously.

"Bloom, you need to talk him."

The girls kept telling me to talk him, but I just wasn't ready.

"I'm going to wait till the end of the day..." I bit my lip, looking as he turned back to talk to his friends.

I sighed, what did I get myself into.

I have literally ruined my friendship with Sky. And what if he doesn't like me. It would just be awkward.

 _I hate this._

As the girls chatted, I stared unknowingly at Sky. I watched as he flipped his gorgeous blonde hair out of his eyes, which framed over his gorgeous blue eyes. He was just so...

"Bloom! Earth to Bloom!" I was suddenly broken out of my trance, determined to strangle whoever dared ruin my daydreams. Only to realize it was just Layla.

"Huh? What happened?" I jerked up causing them all to laugh at me.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"There goes the bell, again," I huffed, until I suddenly perked up realize I had _Free Study Period_. "Wait, I have Free, yay!"

"Lucky."

"Shut it."

"Yeah, rub in our faces."

"I feel like bunking."

"Shut your face."

I was met with not-so-nice replies, but I just shrugged them off. Before smiling tauntingly as I left the room, waving merrily at them.

 _So hide in the library until the bell rings, then go home while trying to avoid Sky._ I thought to myself, nodding.

 _Simple!_

But my plan did not go to well.

As I began to grab a Biology B2 textbook, as if by coincidence, I just of course happened to see Sky on the other side, pulling for the _same_ book.

"Sky..." I laughed nervously.

"Bloom, I've-" _No, here it comes... The rejection part..._

Before he could say any more, I walked to the end of the aisle about to leave when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the corner.

I opened my eyes in shock, only I was met with a pair of blue eyes, "Is what you said true?"

Our faces were literally inches apart as he held me against the wall.

"No," I quickly squeaked.

"Bloom, don't lie to me," he said.

"OK, fine, I can't bottle this up any longer. I've liked you since that day in the park. I've liked you since the day you confided in me. I've liked you for one whole _fucking_ year, no actually I think I even liked you since the moment I met you. You've been there for me the times I needed you the most. You always know how to make me laugh, even at the darkest times. And I know this sounds cliché, but I've liked you since the moment I met you, no... I love you," I rambled on, taking a deep breath, before looking at Sky who looked shocked.

"I know that you don't like me back-" I was cut off by a soft hand placed over in mine.

"I love you too, Bloom..."

"I know this- wait what?"

"I love you." Sky said looking me deep in the eyes, before he pulling his face close to mine, until our noses where literally touching.

"I love you too!" I close the gap between us, his lips meeting mine.

It was just pure... _bliss._ He wrapped his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss, as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. The kiss was hard but soft, powerful and at the same time so meaningful. It was fiery yet passionate. It was just... _perfect_.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

That damn bell.

We pulled away for breath, still in close, staring at one another in adoration. His eyes were filled with love and passion.

"I can't believe I waited so long for this," I pulled him closer to me, in a tight embrace.

"You don't even know how surprised I was this morning," he buried his head into my hair as he laughed. I laughed with him from my tears, of happiness.

"We have to get going," I groaned.

"Dunkin' Donuts?" he asked holding his hand out towards me, which I grabbed without a thought,

 _Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind it was meant to be._

I silently groaned to myself, as the stupid lyrics of a One Direction song made its way to my head. I really, really hate that band. **(5)**

"Don't mind if I do," I grinned, knowing that he knew it was my favorite place.

"About earlier," he said, "My mother was just calling me because my grandmother was admitted to the hospital late last night. It was an urgent call so I had to take it."

"Is she alright?" I asked with worry. I had met Sky's grandmother once when I went to pick Sky up. You'd think since I've known Sky for a year I'd have met his parents. No, because they're barely home, and whenever I come over they are at work.

We sat inside Sky's black BMW, he started up the engine.

"Yes, she just fell and bumped her head," he smiled with relief," she's fine now."

"Thank goodness," I said, "your grandmother is probably one of the funniest people I know."

Then I suddenly realized we were not going the way towards Dunkin' Donuts.

"Sky, this is not the way to Dunkin' Donuts," I asked suspiciously.

"I doughnut know what you are talking about," he smirked. I scowled at his failed attempt at a joke.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm dying," I said before crossing my arms at him.

He sighed, "face it Bloom, do you really think that I would take you to Dunkin' Donuts for our first date? I am hurt that you think of me that way."

He showed mock hurt.

"Well, excuse me for being so harsh, but you haven't even asked me?" I said mirroring his mock hurt.

"Well duh, I don't need to, you are my girlfriend after all," He said in an obvious tone.

"Damn Sky, back at it again with spontaneous choices," I laughed.

"But of course I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Of course you would, I'm Sky Eraklyon," he said arrogantly, causing me to slap him on the head

"I'm kidding!" he laughed, "you know I love you anyway."

I just kissed him on the cheek, which he pretended to 'take and put it in his pocket', smiling cheekily at him. I lay my head on his shoulder in response.

 _I couldn't wish for nothing more..._

 _That day I confessed my love to Sky Eraklyon._

 _That day I became Sky Eraklyon's girlfriend._

 _1 year later..._

Looking at my reflection in the large vanity-mirror, I saw a tall, slim girl with deep red locks reaching mid-back and bright blue eyes staring straight back at me.

I wore a royal blue halter gown with jewels around the halter-neck and the waist. I had a pair of glittery silver heels with it along with a classy silver clutch, with red lipstick and my make-up done lightly.

"Bloom, Sky's here!" I heard from the stairs as I quickly grabbed my clutch.

It has been a year since I graduated, and I live with my parents in our same house.

Hurrying down the stairs, I walked towards my beloved boyfriend.

"Bloom, they are going to love you, so calm down," Sky soothed as I worried about making my first impression to his parents.

"You really think so," I ask looking at him as we entered the dinner party.

His parents were having a business party and Sky had invited me to come and meet them.

"I know so," he replied as we walked past the security. I beamed at him, as we held hands walking into the sophisticated gathering.

The whole atmosphere was elegant as waiters walked by in waist-coats and bow-ties offering expensive wine and exquisite food. Business men in tailored suits spoke among themselves as they gloated to one another about their companies. Business women dressed in designer gowns looking high-class as they conversed about the new luxury stores. The dress I wore currently was probably the only designer dress I owned, and even then I couldn't help but feel out of place. All my life I had grown up in a middle-class family away from the wealthy world. Was this how my life would be like if I was never adopted?

"Come let's go meet my parents," Sky said as he grasped my hand pulling me towards their direction.

His parents seemed to look a lot like him other than his blonde hair. Sky looked a lot more like his mother though. She had strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and was a tall woman as she stood high and regal. His father however had brown hair and brown eyes to match, and was a tall but chubby man, but he also carried himself in a way, which showed he had power. They were dressed in the finest silk and rubies and gold from head-to-toe as his mother had her arms draped over his.

"Sky, what a wonderful surprise!" his father said.

"And you also brought a guest with you," his mother said as she eyed me in a scrutinizing way.

"Mother, father meet Bloom, my girlfriend. I've mentioned her to you before," Sky introduced as his parents nod knowingly.

I shake their hands as Sky carried on," Bloom meet my mother, Samara and my father, Erendor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bloom."

"Pleased to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," I said with a genuine smile.

"So, how long have you guys been together?" his mother asked.

"For a year," Sky said proudly as we smiled at each other. We spent the next 20 minutes talking with his parents, his father and I spoke to one another, he seemed to like me since he knew I made Sky happy, and I began to get along with his mother as she began to warm up to me.

"Why don't we leave the kids to go to talk to everyone else?" Erendor suggested, as Samara nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Bloom," they said before leaving to go talk to their business partners.

"Well that went well," I said genuinely.

"I told you they would love you," Sky said as he kissed my cheek.

Sky seemed to fit right in as he engaged in conversations with family friends. I accompanied him, as I smiled and spoke to random people.

Once we managed to escape their conversation, Sky spoke out, "I hate talking to them, especially when they act like snobs. I warn you some of them are like that, but not all. Like there's my cousin Thoren over there."

I turned to look at a brunette male who looked only a few years older than us chatting with his fellow friends, along with a blonde female, who looked to be his fiancé, judging by the ring she was showing off to her friends, as they stood next to another closely. She looked so familiar, I just can't remember where I saw her.

"Mother! Father!" she greeted hugging her parents. They looked exactly like the photo my parents had shown me... of my biological parents. Could it be?

"Marion, this is so great!" I heard the girl's father say. Marion is my mother's name.

"The Sparks and The Eraklyons are officially going to become one family," I heard the girl's mother say. It really is them!

I stared at them in amazement, the girl, my _sister_ Daphne, had long flowing blonde hair and bright amber eyes. My _mother_ looked exactly like me with her long red hair with blue eyes whereas my _father_ had brown hair and brown eyes.

"He just got engaged, do you mind if we go congratulate them?" Sky asked, but I said nothing and continued to stare.

"Sky..." I breathed, "those are my parents." Sky looked at me in confusion.

"But your parents are-"

"No, my biological parents," I said. Sky looked at me shocked, he knew I was adopted but now realizing I never told him my family's name.

"So your parents are the Sparks. Wow. I did think they reminded me of you, but you never seemed to have told me your biological family's name," Sky said, catching on. "Do you want to just stay here then, or-"

"No, I want to go see them," I said confidently. We walked towards them, with every step we took, we grew closer, and I could see them. Daphne looked like an exact replica of me, minus the hair and eyes.

"Thoren, Daphne, congratulations!" Sky said pulling Thoren into a manly hug, before hugging Daphne as well.

"It's about time you proposed," Sky laughed as I watched Daphne and Thoren stare at one another, their eyes sparkling, their faces beaming with happiness.

"And who is this?" Daphne asked smiling at me. For a second, our eyes met.

"This is my girlfriend, Bloom," Sky grinned at me.

Daphne's eyes mirrored shock, but she quickly hid it with a smile, "well it's nice to meet you."

I could see from the corner of my eye my parents whispering to one another. I just stood there, as Sky spoke to them for a little while, until he was cut off by his phone. We quickly said our goodbyes and Sky went outside to pick up the call, and I followed after him.

" _Hello?"_

" _I told you I was going to that party."_

" _Fine, I'll be there."_

"Who was that?" I questioned.

"Nabu," he replied, "he wants to go plan, in his words, 'the bachelor party of the century',"

"That is like months away, am I right?"

"Nabu, being the plan-ahead guy he is, just wants to do it now. I think it's just an excuse to trash the apartment."

I laughed," I doubt Layla would be too happy about that."

"Probably not, but since we are just planning, I guess she agreed," Sky shrugged, as we got into his car.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" he asked.

"Nah, I was planning to just hang at the park for a while," I said as we took a turn.

"Dressed like that?" he laughed. I guess it would like strange for people to see me dressed up like I just went to a wedding in the park.

"Who cares?" I exclaimed.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Sky asked, as he stopped the car.

"No, you go ahead and do your 'planning' or in other words trashing their apartment," I laughed, giving him a quick kiss.

"Layla!" I called, as I saw a familiar brunette shooting some balls into the hoops.

"Hey Bloomy, surprise to see you here," Layla took her earphones out before giving me a hug.

It didn't take her long to notice my appearance, in which she burst out laughing.

"W-Why...the hell...d-do you... look like you came...f-from some posh d-dinner party," she managed to make out between fits of laughter.

"You are right indeed, my friend," I stated monotonously.

"Wait what? I am?" Layla said gobsmacked," wait is it that dinner where you said you'd meet Sky's parents at?" I nodded. Then I suddenly remembered.

"Oh my god! You still haven't shown me the ring, you idiot," I squealed hitting her lightly on the head before grabbing her hand to see the ring.

Remember a while ago how Layla was complaining about how her parents kept pressuring her and Nabu to get married, but they decided they didn't want to be pressure into get married quickly and Nabu would propose when he thought was the right time. Months later and here we are.

"It's so beautiful!" I gushed; it was a beautiful diamond ring with a large emerald in the middle and around the band had cursive engraving written on it.

"It cost him a fortune though," Layla sighed lovingly.

"How much could it be? I mean he's loaded."

"6 million," she said in a hushed tone.

"What?" I bursted out.

6 _fricking_ million pounds! Holy-

"Wow," I said gobsmacked, but I had to say the ring was totally worth it.

"Anyway enough about my life, what happened with Sky's parents? I mean I've met them many times, and these still have this intimidating air around them."

"It was intimidating in the beginning to say the least, but after a while they warmed up to me. They seemed genuine enough but while speaking to some people I just felt I didn't fit in at times."

"Well you've got to get used to it, I mean you and Sky are going to get married soon so..." Layla said bluntly, which was one of the things I loved about her, she never beats around the bush and always tells me what I need to hear.

"Also I know this is a touchy topic for you and all, but have you thought about meeting with your biological parents yet?" Layla asked.

"Actually in fact I already met them, turns out Sky's cousin is engaged to my sister, Daphne..." I trailed off thinking about Layla's point, I haven't officially met them yet, I mean it wouldn't hurt to try, am I right?

"What!" Layla yelled, "You didn't think to tell me this earlier, this changes a lot now, because the more time you spend with Sky's family, the more you'll be seeing of your biological family."

"Fair point," I said, "but I just don't want things to change with my family and with life. I mean I'm perfectly happy with Sky, I have amazing friends, and the most loving parents, and more importantly how do you think they will feel about it?"

"Bloom, your parents are some of the kindest people I know, I'm sure they are going to be understanding with your decision, in fact I believe they will encourage you to go for it, like I am doing now," Layla began but was cut off by her phone.

Glancing at the Caller ID, she rolled her eyes, "Hello?" she snapped, I'm guessing she is still angry at Nabu for practically kicking her out.

"What? Have you burned the house down yet?" she said in an irritated tone, before placing it on speaker so I could her.

"About that..." Nabu trailed off, as Layla braced herself for what was coming next.

"You might need to get another surfboard and...a treadmill, also we need a new lamp and-" Nabu began ticking them off one by one, I didn't think that Layla's face could be look more angry, but I guess I was wrong...

"YOU WHAT!" Layla yelled angrily, I could imagine Nabu pulling his ear away from the phone.

"I swear to God when I'm done with all of you-" Layla began handing the phone to me before storming off to get her things muttering profanities under her breath.

"I think you guys just asked yourselves for a Death Wish," I said into the phone.

"Ha, no! We are really setting up the surprise engagement party," Nabu laughed, causing me to snicker at Layla's rough behaviour as she stalked back to get her equipment.

"I should have known," I said. Of course that's something Nabu would do, get Layla all worked up for nothing before dumping a surprise party on her.

Just before I could ask about Sky, Layla approached," phone, now." Was all she said, before pressing the hang up button.

"I better get home before they do actually burn the house down," she hugged me.

"Bye girl," Layla said happily, even though her face looked murderous. I felt tempted to tell her but I didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Oh and Bloom, sometimes change isn't so bad," she shrugged before giving me a grin and sprinting off.

I wandered about the park for not long, then deciding to head to the engagement party before it was too late.

But who I came across was what I least expected.

 _Andy._

I knew it was the same boy I had once fallen for because of his black spiky hair and misty grey eyes only this time he had an additional beard.

I attempted to just pass by him, and I thought I had succeeded , until he had to open that damn mouth of his.

"Hey babe, what's gotten you looking so pretty?" he said in the same deep, husky voice I used to swoon at.

So he didn't know it was me?

I spun around, "long time, no see, _Andy_." I said his name with more venom then I ever thought I could muster.

It didn't take him long to recognise me once our eyes met, something in his eyes changed. Relief? Shock?

Even after 5 years I still couldn't understand those grey eyes.

"B-Bloom," he managed out.

"I believe that's my name," I said emotionlessly.

"Y-You've-"he stuttered.

"Look I have somewhere to get to so I can't afford to waste time ..." I spun on my heels but a strong grip on my wrist spun me around.

Our bodies where literally inches apart, "I still love you, baby…" he whispered leaning to kiss me.

I shoved him away, cringing at the smell of alcohol in his breath.

When I once used to look at him, I felt love and passion, but now all I feel is just emptiness, everything I once felt for him no longer exists and that love had been taken for someone who I truly love.

 _ **Sky.**_

He was the one I loved, compared to what I felt for Andy, my crush on Andy seemed like something you would feel back in elementary school. I loved Sky, with all my heart, and I would never hesitate to do anything to protect our love.

"Well that's too bad" I stated coldly, "you were the one that rejected me all those years ago, that's not my problem, now I'm in love with someone else, so if you dare try touch me inappropriately again, I will not hesitate to hurt you."

His eyes raked my body up and down, lust evident in his eyes, making me resist the urge to backhand to the ground.

I threw him one last look of disgust, before exiting towards my car, as if leaving all my troubles behind me.

I suppose Layla was right.

 _Change isn't so bad._

 _ **What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

 _ **Comes all the way back around**_

 _That day I met Sky's parents..._

 _That day I saw Andy Cole again..._

 _2 years later..._

Looking at my reflection in the large vanity-mirror, I saw a young woman with deep red locks reaching past her shoulders and bright blue eyes staring straight back at me.

I wore a calf length red body con dress, matched with a pair of killer red stilettos.

"Bloom, Sky's here!" I heard from the stairs as I quickly grabbed my clutch.

It has been a year since I graduated, and I live with my parents in our same house.

Hurrying down the stairs, I walked towards my beloved boyfriend.

Later that day, Sky proposed to me, and of course I said yes.

A year after that, we got married.

And the year after that we had our first baby son.

After that time in the park I never heard or saw of Andy again, until he was said to have died from an incident involving drunk driving.

It was a shame to hear someone you once cared about end up in a bad place. But that didn't change anything he did to me.

You see if it wasn't for that detention, I probably would have still met Sky after that.

Because there is always going to be an after that, and that may be your chance to be happy.

So embrace the changes life gives you, and never stop striving to get a happy 'after that'.

And don't ever forget 'what goes around' must always come back around.

 _ **What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

 _ **Comes all the way back around**_

 _ **What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

 _ **Comes all the way back around**_

 **(1) The auto correct spellcheck is English (US). On a note, please be aware I'm from England and speak English (UK).**

 **(2) Doesn't this remind you of It's Just Magic when Bloom finds out she's adopted?**

 **(3) The Diaspro in this story is a complete bitch, but she won't make her appearance. As much as I like Bloom, I didn't mind Diaspro in the show until they decided to make her a love-sick psychopath by teaming her up with Valtor.**

 **(4) Yes, I know the bell sounds incredibly stupid. But how do you really write a school bell sound?**

 **If you listen to the song What Goes Around Comes Around by Justin Timberlake, it is incredibly similar to Sky and Diaspro's situation after she cheated on him. It also does have a few references to Bloom and Andy too. Though I'm not a big fan of the song, it does relate to the story.**

 **Oh and by the way, what is Tecna and Timmy's and Layla and Nabu's ship names?**

 **I mean we have Muri, Brella, Blosky and Floria but no Tecna and Timmy and Layla and Nabu ship names. Unless I just haven't seen any...**

 **But I've noticed that Tecna and Timmy and Layla and Nabu are quite underrated couples compared for the others, however on the bright side there has been a small uproar in TxT, which makes me quite happy about. But I'm extremely disappointed on the lack of Layla and Nabu stories because they would have to be my favourite couple if I did have to choose (and the fact that the producers just had to kill off Nabu *cry*) which is why I plan to try to write much more about. But tell me people, am I the only one feeling like this?**

 **I mean I like all the Winx couples, but I hate it when great couples are underrated.**

 _Summer 2017_

 _I'm back, and first things first, I want to finish off this one shot I dedicated to my first ever friend Magnolia Trail. This amazing, beautiful person has stood by me since the moment I first started writing Loving You, and I'm extremely grateful for that._

 _I know it's not your birthday yet, and I know this a whole year late (I wrote the majority of the book last year, then finish of the ending now), and I know it's exceptionally badly written as my grammar and spelling and writing wasn't it's best last year, but I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _I also changed the title of the story, at first I named it What Goes Around Comes Around, but I decided to change it to a more positive title called After That, meaning never give up and think your life is over because there can always be an after that._

 _Sagarika, I hope you get better, and I wish you the best. You have been my friend for the longest of time, and I am thankful to have someone like you in my life._

 _Lots of Love, Random915 xx_


End file.
